


A Special Kind Of Wolfsbane

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lovely memorial garden to Victoria Argent.  Unfortunately, it's a trap for werewolves...and whomever they're with at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind Of Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shinysylver for Fandom Stocking 2012. No noncon here or really even dubcon as they're in a relationship already. Just a 'pretty flowers made 'em do it' ficlet.
> 
> I apologize for the delay in uploading these. I'd planned a couple a day, not a week.

"What the fuck, Derek?" Stiles panted as his skin burned with fever and his blood pounded through him straight to his throbbing dick.

Derek's eyes blazed red at him and he was panting, his body actually shaking, his hands twitching, but he didn't reach out, wouldn't.

Stiles did instead, wrapping his fingers in the sides of Derek's jacket and jerking their bodies together. "What is this?" he whimpered, trying to stop his body from climbing the werewolf.

They were in public, okay a secluded corner of the newly opened Victoria Argent Memorial Park, and there were pretty flowers in a bed next to an old oak tree and....

Blinking his eyes down, Stiles saw the little blue petals, and gasped, "Wolfsbane?"

"Should have expected..." Derek ground out from between clenched teeth as he tried to pull away from Stiles, but the kid was like a limpet, and he jerked them closer and their crotches touched.

"Shit, so hard it hurts."

Yeah, Derek was, too. He knew about this kind of wolfsbane and he knew this was a trap. It would only affect werewolves and humans claimed by werewolves, and there was obliviously still enough of his semen in Stiles and saliva from human bites, to trigger the lust in him, too.

Fucking Argents.

"Bed?" Stiles whimpered, but made no move to let Derek go, just moved closer and wound himself around his lover.

"No time. If we don't...soon...I'll lose control. I could fuck you to death."

Stiles' eyes blazed and he licked his dry lips. "Yeah, do that."

"You don't know what you're saying," Derek growled and, helplessly, kissed Stiles for just a moment.

"Okay, not the death part." Backing up, Stiles dragged Derek beneath the tree, away from the bed of fucking flowers. It was just on the edge of night, the park was mostly empty, but this was still risky.

Derek's dick didn't care, especially when Stiles dropped to his knees and mouthed him through his jeans.

"Blowjobs enough?"

"Guess we'll find out?" Derek's head cracked against the tree when Stiles pulled him out of his jeans and sucked him down.

Later, much later, the Alpha felt absolutely no guilt when he mentioned the lovely flower bed in the corner of the garden to Scott and Allison. It wasn't like the two weren't already fucking like rabbits, and it would serve her father right, if they were caught by his trap for the pack.

Running from a security guard with his jeans around his knees and Stiles' cum smeared over his face hadn't been fun, but at least blowjobs had been enough to satisfy the damn flowers until they could get back to the den and spend the next six hours fucking off and on, even if they'd had to send Isaac out for Gatorade at the three hour mark. 

End


End file.
